mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alliance Gets Into Jacy’s Panties
Meanwhile on the nonfunctional shuttle assigned to Jacy as sleeping quarters, there were additional Alliance troops poking through the stored boxes and crates of miscellaneous junk. She had previously taken it upon herself to clear out some of the clutter, but she hadn’t made much progress and it was still a mess. But these were seasoned Alliance troops which meant they’d conducted many raids and confiscated copious amounts of possessions from criminals and law abiding folks alike. That also meant they knew how to tell the difference between junk and valuables. The shorter of the two men found Jacy’s trunks and pulled one from under the bunk. He tried the latch, but it was locked so he flipped his rifle around and smashed the butt against the fastening which bent and popped loose after two strikes. He flipped open the top and stared down at a colorful assortment of carefully folded articles of clothing. He rummaged through the stack then let out a whistle, pulling out a handful of lace undergarments. “Ah, you finally get to feel a pair of panties in your hands. Hold ‘em up,” his partner teased. The short one at the trunk hooked his thumbs through the waistband and held a taught pair of yellow panties up for display. He tossed them aside and pulled out another pair which he stuffed to his face and sniffed deeply. By now his colleague had joined him at the crate and dumped out its contents. They pawed through everything then kicked the trunk aside and pulled out the larger chest eager to find something worth stealing. “Which one of those pieces of tail you think this belongs to?” Ralph, the tall Alliance troop held up a double ended sex toy of impressive length and girth. He gave it a shake and it twitched in his hand, realistically. “My money’s on the blonde with the come-fuck-me-eyes and tits on full reveal,” Shorty offered. He was reaching inside a pair of boots for anything stashed in the toe. “Could be the brunette dealing cards; I’m hoping as much.” Ralph was on team Lyen. “Did you get a look at the pilot?” “Yeah, but this can’t be her stuff.” Ralph held up a black bra with limited cup size. “She wouldn’t fit into these. And she’s ex-Alliance; can see it all over.” This went on for some brief time and the man who was just a little short to be an Alliance trooper soon gave up. He was nudging the walls with his foot as if there were secret hiding places along the hull. When he came to the claustrophobic shower he used one eye for peek inside then retrieved a hairbrush. “I was right, Ralph. This is the blonde’s shit.” He suspended a few white hairs for Ralph’s benefit. Ralph wasn’t looking; he’d gotten to his feet, but was focused on a stack of documents. Ralph squared his shoulders and stepped over the contents of the trunks. “Come on, Sergeant will want to see this.”